Something is changing
by Fma35
Summary: During an unusual evening dedicated to the tricks some feelings are revealed.


That night there was an unusual giggle into the lair. Laughter, yes, those were common, due mostly to the teasing of Shego.  
"Can you stay still please? " Drakken complained, intent on putting the nail polish on her foot.  
" That tickles! " Shegp tried to justify herself.  
" Commodore Puddles was much more collaborative than you! " he accused. Her gaze couldn't help but fall on the dog who was diligently holding the paws to not risk damage the enamel. Not satisfied, he also gained the mask facial.  
" That dog is so a Diva " she thought. And to think that she had to force him to put nail polish on the dog to see if he was able to put it. Apparently thanks to her the dog had a new hobby. In any case, Drakken had surprised her. Although at first she was doubtful, at the end he was proving to be very good at it. And it was also fun to see how much he was being committed. But then, from what she could see over the years, he was a person who undertook a lot in any field he wanted to take. Practically her opposite since she was always trying the least effort for everything. She would never have confessed to him but for her that was an appreciated quality.  
" Certainly I would like my children to have his dedication in making things rather than my apathy " she thought. Within a few seconds her brain went shorted.  
" Wait,wait,wait,wait! " she ordered to herself " I have thought of my future children by using him as possible father? " She could not say if it was more shocking the fact of having thought about children or to have thought of him as a partner.  
" See, if you're still I can put the nail polish better " Drakken exclaimed, not realizing the confusion of her. " Shego, are you ok? " he finally asked, realizing that something was wrong.  
" Y...yes. " she replied " I...was just thinking "  
" I guess at what to do to continue this wonderful night of entertainment among girls " he quipped obtaining, for the first time, a growl by his dog which apparently appreciated that new entertainment.  
" Perfect, do not tell me that these two have found something to make common and go against me! " he thought. Although in fact it would not be so bad if those two began to get along was amazing how Shego and Commodore Puddles resemble each other. Prone to anger and violence, snob, possessive, fluffy fur/hair. Perhaps it was to be found in the similarity why they hate each other.  
" Hey, we had an agreement. One weekend we do what you want and the next I decide " she reminded him " Last week we did karaoke, so tonight is my night. So now... girl's talk! "  
" Oh joy " he exclaimed. Cursed be the day when they made that agreement ! But then, he thought,he had no power. On weekends she was not his employee and therefore he could not impose what he wanted.  
Immediately, in the mind of both, was born the same thought. Since when they had become so inseparable?  
The first year spent as chief and assistant had been marked only on the professional side and what they did during their weekend was a private affair of both. During the second year the relations between them were a little more softened so much that she came to accept extra work on weekends (but only if plentifully rewarded). During the third year overtime and weekends (always paid) had less and less to do with the job because it was more the time they spent talking to each other than working. And now, at the beginning of their fourth year of collaboration, they had come spontaneously to plan their weekends in order to pass them together. Already in the second year of collaboration she had moved his main residence in the lair, coming home only on weekends and holidays and now, with this new change, she had moved in with him permanently. Kim Possible and the buffoon were known to be an inseparable pair, but they had already passed their level. With the exception of course that their, unlike the two teenagers, were not engaged but to an outside eye this difference was not perceptible and, with not much surprise, at times this difference did not seem to be noticed even by them too. To tell the truth, Shego had first noticed this change in their relationship and for that reason she had left him in prison without bothering to make him escape. She had always been an independent woman, she did not need him. Or so she believed. It was enough that the giant alien stole ther role as sidekick to get her back immediately. Nobody could steal her place, no one. At first could even fool herself by telling herself that she came back just for a sense of attachment to her work; she was the best and and no one could replace her. It was the pride of a mercenary ( although it was no longer possible to speak of the mercenary things as she practically worked only for him ). With the arrival of Lucre, however her castle of lies fell down. It was evident that he could never replace her on the work plan but his going so well with Drakken had awakened her possessive nature. He was no longer Dr.D, now he was her Dr.D.  
Drakken instead, as dumb as he was, still had not fully realized the nature of the change.  
" So, what you want to talk? " he asked.  
" Boys of course " she replied.  
" Oh well, last week we went to the Evilcon you remember? Well i met Dementor and he did not even deign to greet me as it should. After all these years of healthy evil competition, how could he? " Drakken whined falsely " Men are such a beasts "  
" Obviously, in your case we talk about women " she laughed amused " Although I do not think that in your case there is much to talk "  
" Thanks for the confidence Shego! " he exclaimed angrily  
" You're welcome "  
"May be possible that you had such a low opinion of me?" he said bitterly. The darkening of his mood was so obvious that she could not help but notice.  
" Oh man, is possible that i mind to having hurt him? "she thought " Recently insulting him is no longer funny when I realize that I hurt him. Why? "  
"You know Dr.D... " Shego began " You are a sensitive person so I think that unlike me you are unable to have relationships based only on...sex. So, that's why I do not think you had many relationships "  
" I do not have a relationship for years now " Drakken said low" But this does not mean it did not have any... interaction with the opposite sex. I' m not proud of it but i am a man after all. "  
" Well, there's nothing to be ashamed of. It is not that I can classify my toy-boy as boyfriends " she replied.  
" You are beautiful and above all young " he said " It is normal that you want to have fun without going to look for the big love. I'm an old man whose only interaction with the opposite sex are occasional meetings in the worst bar of the Caribbean and with women even more desperate than me. I do not ask much, just someone who cares about me "  
" You have me "she said  
" Someone who loves me " he corrected himself.  
Shego had to bite her lower lip to not repeat " You have me ".The discussion was starting to upset her more than it should have. " Let's look what's on tv " she said, taking up the remote and trying to quickly change topic. The first thing they saw on the screen was the image of a young Audrey Hepburn intent on looking at a shop window while eating a sweet.  
" Breackfast at Tiffany's, i love this film! " Shego exlaimed stretching on the couch until arriving beside him. They were very close, more than it should have been a couple of friends.  
" I did not think of you as a person who likes romantic movies " Drakken said embarrassed. She had not realized how close they were? He could only hope in Commodore Puddles and his jealousy toward him to make her move but apparently that day the dog was feeling very supportive with her so much that he jumped on the couch going to rest on her legs. " Great, now we appear a happy family " he thought.  
" Generally I do not like romantic movies " she said in response to his statement " But Breackfast at Tiffany's is different. It 'a story about freedom and how the emotional bonds restricting her and how these ties even though limiting are essential to be happy. "  
" A pretty deep thought " he ascertained.  
" I'm not stupid " Shego replied.  
" I know I know " Drakken said putting himself on the defensive. Her body was crushing his arm and to avoid that went gangrenous the man had put it on her side. " Please don't kill me, please don't kill me " he began to pray mentally. Against all his prediction instead, she snuggled even closer to him, putting her head on his chest.  
" Ok, something is changing " Drakken thought.


End file.
